


So You've Got Involved with Fate

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Excessive Sexual Fluids, F/F, F/M, Female intersex, Furry, Intersex, M/M, Male intersex, Mechs, Multi, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Ever since Earth was attacked by a clan of zealous alien space furry religious cultist fanatics, the world has changed. A long war caused Humanity to thrive and finally explore the stars with their Anthropomorphic allies. But as more travel the cosmos and find new history, new riches are found. Is this a tale of a path to riches? Or a path to control and domination?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2





	So You've Got Involved with Fate

The planet we know as Earth has...Has seen better days. For starters, the Earth is in an intergalactic war with a species that they are both familiar with and unfamiliar with. To be entirely blunt they are fighting a warfaring species of intergalactic anthropomorphic animals. They even resemble animals traditional to Earth and then alien to the Earth-faring denizens. Even more so, they even have giant weaponized animals of the species they represent, as giant mechanical entities. They aren’t thousands of feet tall, but they do range into the 20-40 foot range. As humanity struggled to fight back, even these species didn’t have pure fighters bent on conquering. There were even renegades present who joined the forces of Earth to fight back and improved upon their own tech. This allowed Humanity to fight with their own giant weaponized mechanical war machines of the same height. As the fight reigned on, Humanity wondered what they were even fighting back, what caused these aliens to fight and try to claim their beloved home...Until the infernal time dial known as fate started to tick.

It is present day, July 17, 2024, a short 5’2”, 30 year old woman, with short red hair, light freckles, dark green eyes, is piloting one of the Earth’s many Goliaths, a thirty-two (32) foot tall war machine, adorned with heavy arm, an advanced AI core with personality catered to the operator, and this one is adorned with heavy ordinance and hellfire explosives. With her entire battalion slaughtered, the woman, Alyx is in her Goliath, firing off everything she can, watching the bodies and red mist spew out as she watches more of those damned mechanical animals. Her Goliath was only running at 7% functionality, as she fired everything her Goliath could. She herself was severely wounded, with both of her legs completely destroyed and crushed, her ribs punctured by glass, as the damn aliens can see into her Goliath and she could see them. She just said “K.8.I.E (Katie), open the hull. Give me my auto-pistol.” as Alyx picked up her auto-pistol and heard the hatch depressurize. 

Alyx says to herself “I may be a furry in my heart, but seeing these bastards, take my home, desecrate all I fought for, all I lived for, all I did. I won’t let you fuckers take my one and only home.” as Alyx starts having flashbacks. She sees the comrades she’s made, both Human and Anthro alike. Her fiancee, her loving dog, her family, her friends. Something resonates, but not within Alyx, but from the desecrated ground around her. She pushes her bleeding body out of the hull, pistol at the ready...As a massive crimson pillar erupts from the ground behind Alyx and her Goliath. Alyx yells out with a newfound confidence, “I WON’T. LET. MY HOME. FALL. I WILL DEFEND EVERYTHING WITH MY VERY LIFE. THIS IS A VOW I WON’T LET YOU TAKE.” as the pillar resonates and opens a wormhole of sorts. The Anthro-Warriors and their mechanized animals all start to step back in hesitation. Alyx just looks at them all, and in a distorted voice, she replies “The Pillar of Righteousness and Justice will be protected and safely hidden.” as with the pull of the trigger, the wormhole shoots out flaming rods that execute the force and pull Alyx and her Goliath through it…

**??? Years Later**

On habitable planet deep in the cosmos, a small farming planet is currently under siege by The 

Brotherhood, the same force of anthropomorphic animals, only grown in strength as time progressed. They are on the small planet known as Vulcana. Vulcana is a volcanic planet, with the inhabitants adapted to the volcanic landscape, the soil rich in nutrients, the waters perfect, and all. Technologically speaking, the planet is basic, with needs to have automated farming and barely functioning interstellar warping, as they are just a small planet, built on the stories of old and family. The Brotherhood has rounded up the largest settlement, known as Eden, with all of the Anthros bound in the middle. The Brotherhood Siege Leader, a Doberman Anthro, male, in pure white battle armor, built for his figure, is speaking to all of them, in English too. He simply states “By decree of the Elite Council, we are forcefully acquiring Vulcana to seize it’s acquisition for usage in our military conquest to reacquire all Pillars to unveil the treasures of old.” as he puts away a scroll.

The denizens of Vulcana, being dark reds, oranges, and blacks in fur or scale color, are all small predators/herbivores, and weak too. One of them, being a deep orange fox with chiseled scales on her tail screams out “WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOUR RANKS. YOUR SO CALLED GOD QUEENS CAN ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL. WE HAVE VULCANA’S DEFENDER, THE BLAZEN RED DEVIL WHO COMES TO OUR AID. IN OUR TIME OF NEED. SHE WILL---” as the woman is shot right in the rib. The Doberman just says “I hate it when bitches speak up. When will you fucktards learn? The Red Devil is nothing but Brotherhood Propaganda. Nothing but something the weak can really see. We made this shit up as a decree of our God Queens. To give you all false hope. You honestly think there is some savior who’s wielding the power of a broken pillar? Please.” as all of the guards of the Doberman suddenly look up and aim their guns shakily.

The doberman notices this and looks up only for his tail to go in between his legs. Atop of a nearby building, they see a cloaked figure, in an all red cloak, with piercing red eyes, and a floating piece of a crimson red pillar behind. The figure’s legs are completely hidden beneath the cloak as the figure speaks in a feminine. “So, the Brotherhood eh? Talk about the lamest name in the books. And you’re a council of god-fearing cunts who don’t want to piss off their big scawy god queens.” as the Doberman raises his gun at the figure. He just says “T-The Red Devil is a myth. MYTH! THIS IS A LIE.” as the figure removes her cloak. The figure is...Alyx, with a few years on her belt as life on Vulcana actually changed her. She is no longer short, standing at a proud 5’6” now, Alyx is chiseled and built firmly. Her body looks all natural and not odd, with a fair sized chest still, set of abs, toned thighs, void of her knees and below, which look to be made out of a red energy of sort. Present on her arm is some ancient mechanical oddity that is attached to her floating rune on her back.

Alyx just smirks, as she stretches and adjusts the mechanical cuffs. She just says “Ever think that the Red Devil story was a myth or a threat?” as Alyx pulsates with energy. She just continues “I fight for justice. Your Brotherhood is nothing but false promises. But since I’m just a myth…” as Alyx propels herself at the doberman, with her energy legs turning into clawed feet as she digs them right into the shoulder of the doberman and flings him at the other soldiers defending him. The other soldiers quickly take aim at the unarmed civilians, but Alyx reacts faster. “Really? You’re gonna shoot the fucking unarmed? Man, talk about no honor.” as Alyx unhinges one of the cuffs and throws it. The Pillar follows and turns into a barrier of crimson energy that quickly absorbs both kinetic fire and plasma fire from their weaponry. The barrier continues to withstand their onslaught as Alyx dodges a tesla-club with a duck. She looks forward and sees a Feral Cobra, with no legs, but a long snake-like body and arms. She just says “Ooooh neat, I can make a new purse out of your scales.” as the Cobra hisses. She yells back “IT’S CROCODILE HIDE THAT MAKES A BETTER PURSE.” as...The story gets interrupted.

The darkly lit room is opened to Alyx, who looks at an elderly black sheep anthro, and says “Mama Hylka. Come on. That story has been told a million times...And it only happened last week!’’ as a large scurry of little ones, all young children from the ages of 6-12 all hound and pounce onto Alyx, who was wearing black pants and just a black tube top. Feigning over as she messes and plays with the young kids, “Oh no! The Grand Red Devil has been bested! Oh whoa is me! These new fighters have bested me!” as all the kids start to laugh and giggle. Alyx slowly stands up as she gently sets the kids back down. “Go run off you little ankle biters.” as she promptly gets bit on the energy ankle by a lizard anthro. She continues “You too Frederik.” as all of the kids run off.

Hylka just lets out a little baa and looks at Alyx, the spitting image of a hero that she sculpted for Vulcana. Hylka says “It is good to see you Alyx. And you’re sporting quite the pretty cobra-scaled boots.” as Alyx happily brandishes them. Alyx replies “Damn right I do. Good to see you again. Did you see the report I sent of a new rogue ship coming in of unknown origin?” as Hylka nods. She pulls up the report as Alyx pulls up a chair and they both look at it. Alyx and Hylka both study it as Hylka breaks the silence. “It’s a rudimentary ship. Nothing too fancy. Better than what we can get. Able to do slipspace travel after all.” as Alyx nods. She even points at some of the pictures they managed to acquire. Alyx states “It’s still a pretty advanced ship in terms of the thrusters. Do we have an estimated time of when it’ll be in orbit if it’s coming to us?” as Hylka pulls up another screen that has negative time.

Alyx just sighs “So, it’s already here huh? Hopefully it’ll be peaceful. Last thing we need is more violence. It’s fucking the crops.” as they all hear the loud boom of something entering the atmosphere. Hylka simply states “Go investigate. Please. You know our home resonates with your pillar. Your strength is what has kept us safe these past six years.” as Alyx nods and runs out the...Out the wall, and then uses her energy legs and blasts out into the distance. Hylka just sighs as she begins fixing up the wall. Alyx on the other hand...She sails through the air, looking around as she spots a ship in the distance that touches down and a ramp unveiled. Alyx hurries as she taps into her pillar and sails through the air significantly faster, with a crimson arc following her. Alyx crashes down on a ridge with a fiery explosion as she smirks. “Nailed it.” she says as she kneels down and dons her crimson cloak and looks down into the valley. She pulsates from her pillar and looks concerned. “No life force detected huh...Guess I can go and investigate.” as Alyx slowly slides down the ridge and to the ship…

**Hiya everyone, no this is not the post to showcase the new agenda idea. I’m just going through a bit of a creative influx and I just wanna write. I know I should write the Minecraft chapter and show you all the new ideas, but this is just something that I felt was fun to write. Next post I promise is the minecraft chapter. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
